leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JBox2D/Reylin Walker
Designed to be a highly versatile fighter/assassin/adc depending on how she's built. Her passive gives her an item which can be upgraded at the shop and allows her to switch between melee and ranged modes. Her ranged Q is a skillshot which fires after a delay similar to a Jinx W and travels almost instantly. It provides immense damage on a reasonable cooldown and also stuns it's target very briefly. Her ranged W makes her entire autoattack do magic damage (as well as doing more damage than normal) and causes it to bounce to a new target every half second, provided there is one within her normal autoattack range. It will continue bouncing until there are no more available targets, making it incredibly effective when combined with any sort of AOE cc ability. Her ranged E works like Jayce's acceleration gate in that it affects any projectile traveling through it, causing them to do bonus damage. It also affects allied projectiles, with exceptions for projectiles from abilities which fire a large number of weak projectiles quickly (Syndra ult, lulu passive). Her melee Q provides splash damage on-hit as well as flat damage reduction to all damage coming from the sides or back while she is attacking. The damage reduction has low base numbers but scales with AD so that a tankier build won't have a bunch of free defense. It can be activated to dash a short distance and reduce incoming damage during that (very short) window of time by a large amount. Her melee W is simple aoe damage around her which reduces the cooldown of melee Q for each champion hit. Her melee E is her main damage ability in melee form: low cooldown, high damage. It also gives her movement speed if she hits something so that she can close and stick a bit more easily. Her ult does a small amount of damage compared to most single-target ultimates, but also gives her a massive amount of flat penetration against the target's defenses, allowing her to effectively do true damage to squishy targets while not being overbearing against tanks. It's cooldown is very short. Build She's designed to be built as an AD caster or AD carry. Her kit contains a lot of magic damage, so Sorcerer's Shoes would be quite good on her despite her AD scaling. Since her ult provides a lot of penetration, CDR boots would also be a strong option. Merc Treads are always useful given her melee nature. Ghostblade provides a lot of flat penetration which works very well with her ult, as well as it's active to increase her mobility. Bloodthirster/Infinity Edge can increase her AD significantly which goes very well with the percentage AD increase on Warp Blade (while melee) and with the high AD ratios on her ranged abilities. Last Whisper isn't that important because she does so much magic damage anyway, and because squishies (her primary targets) shouldn't have enough resistances to make her ultimate ineffective. Abilities After a short delay, Walker unleashes an extremely fast energy blast in a targeted direction which damages the first unit it hits and stuns it briefly. The burst travels at 3500 units per second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1250 }} A percentage of the physical damage dealt by Walker's basic attacks spills onto nearby enemies as magic damage. The excess energy forms a shield around her, reducing the damage she takes from attacks to the sides or back. This shield is lost if she has not attacked in the last two seconds. |description2= Walker dashes in a target direction. Damage taken during the next .75 seconds is reduced. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} }} Walker's next attack deals magic damage and arcs off of it's target 0.5 seconds later, performing the same attack to another nearby unit. On-Hit effects are applied to all targets hit, but only the first attack can critically strike. Chain Pulse will continue bouncing until there is no valid target for it to jump to. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Walker releases a burst of energy to damage surrounding units. Dispersion's cooldown is reduced by two seconds for each enemy champion hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} }} Creates a thin wall of energy which causes any allied projectile that passes through it to deal bonus magic damage to the first target they hit. Projectiles from some abilities are not affected by Plasma Wall. Lasts 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Walker causes her blade to extend in a thin line, damaging all units hit. Walker gains 40% movement speed for up to three seconds while moving towards champions hit by Warp Strike. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} }} Damages a target enemy unit and grants armor and magic penetration against it for 6 seconds, as well as true sight. Casting Dispersion directly on the target will increase it's range to 650 units. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = |range = 1000 }} Warp Blade Basic Level=Provides no stats, but can be activated to switch between melee and ranged stances on a 6 second cooldown. Also allows movement through units. |-|Level 1=Additionally provides 20 AD and 10% bonus AD while in melee form. Costs 1000 gold to upgrade from level 0. |-|Level 2= 40 AD, 15% bonus AD while melee, 50 range while ranged. Costs 1000 gold to upgrade. |-|Level 3= 60 AD, 20% bonus AD while melee, 50 range while ranged, cooldown on active reduced to 3 seconds. Costs 1000 gold to upgrade from level 2. |-|Level 4= 60 AD, 20% bonus AD while melee, 50 range while ranged, cooldown on active reduced to 2 seconds. 15% armor and magic penetration. 900 gold to upgrade. Category:Custom champions